Morning Has Broken
by FaithB
Summary: Spike's moved on, so of course NOW Buffy wants him...SECOND CHAPTER ADDED
1. What Dreams May Come

Morning broke, burning the night away on this sleepy summer day in Sunnydale. The darkness still lingered there, retreating into the shadows as the dawn grew brighter and warmer with each passing moment. A few birds chirping away in a shaggy brown nest in the large oak tree outside Alpert Crypt barely even disturbed the sleeping couple within.  
  
First one eye and then the other opened as spike stirred from his peaceful slumber with a groggy sort of yawn and a quick, cat-like stretch. He smiled a small, pointy smile as he realized that his lover still lay comfortably draped in the cool embrace of his arms, her head still lingered against his chest, just where she had drifted off the night before.  
  
Spike leaned forward a bit to softly kiss her forehead, his hands stroking through her long, dark mane of hair*  
  
---------------------------------  
  
bMorning Has Broken/b  
  
Yet another low-budget fanfiction by Faith Bowie  
Warning, Spike/Faith 'shipper fic, rated PG  
Feedback? Don't mind if I do, Review me or  
Email faith@hellville.com  
Dedication: Wil, because I'm not the only S/F 'shipper lol  
Distribution: ask.  
WWW: http://cityofhellville.com  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Buffy sighed with a smile of contentment as she walked barefoot through the cemetery, her glitter-jelly, Pink Panther flip flops in one hand, the other holding the bronze-lensed sunglasses she bought to bring out the honey tints in her skin. She had always loved this time of day, when the air still held a dense fog that hugged the ground in great fluffy clouds of grey and white and the grass on her patrol path was still dewey and cool beneath her bare feet. It was the perfect time of day, no cares, no worries, just a cool breeze and beautiful sunshine.  
  
Buffy had walked through this cemetery almost every single morning since she was sixteen years old, sometimes out of necessity, sometimes for the pure pleasure that came with walking here, but today she had a purpose. Today she would finally make a decision about this Spike issue once and for all. Today she would finally return his affection.  
  
This wasn't a decision the Slayer had rushed into with any sort of ease, she had spent countless hours, days even, of soul searching, asking herself the same questions over and over again - Why Spike? Why did she always seem to confide in him first, even when Riley and her mother were still in the picture? Why was she always more eager to spend time with Spike then she was with her best friends or even her sister? Why did she let Spike do the things he did to her sexually? Why did making love to him feel so.....right? It was more than lust, she knew that now. More than the elevation that comes with being wanted so very badly. The answer had been clear and simple, all she had to do was admit it to herself - she loved him.  
  
It wasn't what she and Angel had shared, nor was it the sort of bond she'd had with Riley, but it was a sort of love just the same. She was even sure she could get passed his many flaws, which he wouldn't have for long because she could change that, she knew she could change HIM.  
  
Yes she could be tolerent of his vulgarness, his drinking problems, his control issues and lack of self-control and, yes, she could even look the other way when it came to his disgusting smoking habit. Luckily Buffy had found that she could always be the bigger person and let these and other character flaws go without much subject-dwelling.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself at the simple thought of how happy this single suprise visit would make the vampire who had spent almost three years, and who knows how long before that, pining over her day and night.  
  
Buffy sighed as she finally came upon the ancient building, hesitating just a moment before pushing the heavy vaulted door to swing open and slipping quietly inside.  
  
"Spike? Uh..." She corrected herself, feeling it better to use his real name for this particular meeting. "William? Are you her-...oh....oh my...god...!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Spike smiled down at the woman clutching to him adoringly, his fingertips gently stroking a few dark strands of hair from in front of her eyes.  
  
"Mmmm.....'luv you, kitten...." He mumbled in a tender kiss against the smooth skin of her jaw as she opened her eyes*  
  
With an adoring smile, Spike greeted his lover with a morning kiss, deep but tender, his hands caressing her soft skin as they slowly moved up her spine*  
  
"Spike? Uh..." The two lovers were torn away from their gentle exploration by the shrill sound of Buffy's voice behind them "William? Are you her-...oh....oh my...god...!" Exclaimed the blonde Slayer, horrified and hurt at the scene before her.  
  
"Buffy..." Spike mumbled in quiet shock, still clinging lovingly to his girl.  
  
"What....what the helll is..." Buffy's words are becoming hard to understand as she tries to choke back her tears.  
  
Spike couldn't help but lock even more shocked as Buffy began to back away, heading towards the crypt door....she had to get out of there.  
  
"Buff....wait..." Buffy was halted in her tracks as the girl in Spike's embrace turned to look at her, enabling Buffy to now recognize her*  
  
"Faith...?" Buffy angrily asked in disbelief. "FAITH?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be me.." With a sigh, Faith tried to answer light heartedly to the now psychotically pissed off Slayer in their midst. "Been a long time Buff...how ya bee-"  
  
But Buffy cut her off, she wasn't about to let Faith put the charm whammy on her AGAIN. "Don't....alright? Just....don't..you shouldn't have come back Faith. Not now.....not in my town....this....ugh...big mistake.." With those parting words, Buffy slipped out of the crypt, slamming the door shut behind her, to sort of punctuate her evil.  
  
"Oh....balls.." Spike sighed, glancing helplessly at the dingy, grey ceiling, coaxing Faith back into his arms. He knw all to well that they had a war on their hands....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. I'm Still Here

||A Moment to be Real||  
  
Prequel and backstory to Morning has Broken, occuring after Lies My Parents Told me and one week before Morning has Broken.  
  
Reviews much appreciated, feedback also ( faith@banggraphix.com ) - Visit Spike & Faith on the web @ Hellville.com  
  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
"Maybe I need you to. Spell it out for me, Giles." Buffy's voice was hurt and strained from the intense fight she'd been using to help train herself, her tone filled the cemetery and hung thick in the air as she protested the reason of her one-time watcher. The situation seemed all too familiar.  
  
"You're just too close to this, Buffy you must take a step back and see things for what they really are." Giles pleaded as the vampire that Buffy had been fighting disintegrated before his eyes, not an unusual sight for anyone in Sunnydale in recent years. "Now I'm not suggesting that you must do anything...rash, all I mean to do is-"  
  
"Kill him. You want me to kill him and I wanna hear you say it."  
  
"Buffy, do be reasonable.." Giles sighed, gently pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.  
  
"Say it Giles...I think I need to hear it....Tell me to kill Spike...just like you told me to kill Dawn."  
  
"Buffy..." Giles started with no small amount of annoyance, mingled with a sort of guilt. "You're not thinking clearly, I'm just...well what I mean to tell you is, really, and weither or not you hate me for saying so this is for your...all of our own good. You're -relationship- with Spike has blinded you to the severity of this situation. I don't think you fully appreciate the position...the hold he's got on you."  
  
"Hold? There's no hold, actually utterly holdless. He's the strongest, Giles." Buffy sighed as she packed her weapons away.  
  
"Spike IS a threat, Buffy. Weither you'd care to see it or not." His voice was calm, almost tender as he spoke. "Until you...until he-"  
  
"No." Buffy's outraged little voice cuts through Giles sentence like a knife.  
  
"YES." Giles sternly replied.  
  
"Sp-...William is an allie, Giles. And he can be a good man...I trust him, but after what happened the other..." Buffy sighed, looking around for any weapons she might have dropped. "After what happened with Robin..I...Giles I..." She tried to clear her thoughts regain some sort of composure. "I'm having a hard time...trusting you again..."  
  
Giles seated himself himself on a low tombstone, pulling has glasses off and wiping the lenses clean with a small, white cloth from his jacket pocket. "Buffy you must believe that I only did what I thought was best. Spike, harmless as he may seem and fond as you...as we all are of him, by nature, he IS a killer. If he were to..."  
  
Giles trailed off but Buffy wasted no time. "He won't."  
  
"Buffy you can't know that." Giles responded with concern.  
  
"Yes..." She paused to lift the strap of her weapon-filled gym bag onto her shoulder. "I do. I know him, Giles...he's different. He's better."  
  
"Yes, I know him too, Buffy...however he may have changed let's not forget t hat he is still the same man who tried to kill Willow...Xander...and you on serveral occasions if memory serves."  
  
"It was a lifetime ago." Buffy sighed, getting to her feet and walking away from Giles in sort of a spoiled protest. "He couldn't , Giles...he WOULDN'T hurt me..."  
  
__________________________________  
__________________________________  
  
"Ugh...mmmm...that wus..." Spike started with a sleepy sigh as Faith rolled off of his hips to lay beside him in Buffy's bed, plucking the newly lit cigarette from his lips and taking a long drag.  
  
"Wow?" She exhaled, finishing his sentence, settling back against him, his arm still around her.  
  
"I wus gonna say a hoot, but yeah. So Luv, you got a name?"  
  
"Faith." She answered simply, closing her eyes and lounging against his chest as if he were a body pillow.  
  
"Faith? Faith...I like it, very pritty. Faith whut?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "Just Faith, no last name...sorta like Cher...or Jafar. You?" She asks with a comfortable sigh, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Spike...eh...William." He corrects himself and teases, "Yeh, William...call me Willy and you die."  
__________________________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
__________________________________ 


	3. READ FIRST, WRONG ORDER?

READ THIS FIRST!!!  
  
A lot of readers haven't figured this out so far, but let me make it perfectly clear, the second chapter is a flash-back to a time period BEFORE the first chapter,it's a flash back, they're in the wrong order for a reason.  
  
Faith Bowie  
faith@banggraphix.com  
hellville.com 


End file.
